internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2066
Fall of wickets: 1-3 (Compton, 4.2 ov) 2-16 (Cook, 10.3 ov) 3-102 (Trott, 49.4 ov) 4-119 (Bell, 60.5 ov) 5-139 (Pietersen, 67.3 ov) 6-242 (Prior, 114.6 ov) 7-242 (Bresnan, 116.2 ov) 8-302 (Root, 139.1 ov) 9-325 (Swann, 143.4 ov) 10-330 (Anderson, 145.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-1 (Sehwag, 0.3 ov) 2-59 (Pujara, 22.3 ov) 3-64 (Tendulkar, 27.5 ov) 4-71 (Gambhir, 31.4 ov) 5-269 (Kohli, 116.1 ov) 6-288 (Jadeja, 123.6 ov) 7-295 (Dhoni, 129.1 ov) 8-297 (Chawla, 130.1 ov) 9-317 (Ojha, 140.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-48 (Cook, 29.5 ov) 2-81 (Compton, 46.4 ov) 3-94 (Pietersen, 55.5 ov) 4-302 (Trott, 134.1 ov) Did not bat: MJ Prior†, TT Bresnan, GP Swann, JM Anderson, MS Panesar '''Match details *Series: England won 4-match series 2-1 *Test debuts: JE Root (England); RA Jadeja (India) *Player of the match: JM Anderson (England) *Player of the series: AN Cook (England) *TV umpire: S Ravi (Pakistan) *Match referee: JJ Crowe (New Zealand) *Reserve umpire: CK Nandan Close of play *Thu, 13 Dec - day 1 - England 1st innings 199/5 (JE Root 31*, MJ Prior 34*, 97 ov) *Fri, 14 Dec - day 2 - India 1st innings 87/4 (V Kohli 11*, MS Dhoni 8*, 41 ov) *Sat, 15 Dec - day 3 - India 1st innings 297/8 (R Ashwin 7*, 130.1 ov) *Sun, 16 Dec - day 4 - England 2nd innings 161/3 (IJL Trott 66*, IR Bell 24*, 79 ov) *Mon, 17 Dec - day 5 - England 2nd innings 352/4d (154 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 :*England 1st innings :*Drinks: England - 31/2 in 14.0 overs (IJL Trott 17, KP Pietersen 9) :*England: 50 runs in 25.1 overs (151 balls), Extras 1 :*Lunch: England - 61/2 in 33.0 overs (IJL Trott 28, KP Pietersen 28) :*3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 145 balls (IJL Trott 17, KP Pietersen 35, Ex 0) :*KP Pietersen: 50 off 108 balls (7 x 4) :*England: 100 runs in 48.5 overs (293 balls), Extras 2 :*Drinks: England - 101/2 in 49.0 overs (IJL Trott 44, KP Pietersen 51) :*Tea: England - 133/4 in 65.0 overs (KP Pietersen 68, JE Root 10) :*England: 150 runs in 70.4 overs (424 balls), Extras 7 :*Drinks: England - 166/5 in 82.0 overs (JE Root 23, MJ Prior 14) :*New Ball Taken: England 185/5 after 87.1 overs (JE Root 28, MJ Prior 24) :*6th Wicket: 50 runs in 136 balls (JE Root 18, MJ Prior 27, Ex 5) :*End Of Day: England - 199/5 in 97.0 overs (JE Root 31, MJ Prior 34) Day 2 :*England: 200 runs in 97.2 overs (584 balls), Extras 12 :*MJ Prior: 50 off 124 balls (6 x 4) :*6th Wicket: 100 runs in 269 balls (JE Root 38, MJ Prior 56, Ex 6) :*JE Root: 50 off 154 balls (2 x 4) :*Drinks: England - 241/5 in 114.0 overs (JE Root 50, MJ Prior 57) :*England: 250 runs in 117.2 overs (704 balls), Extras 12 :*Lunch: England - 277/7 in 129.0 overs (JE Root 65, GP Swann 19) :*8th Wicket: 50 runs in 118 balls (JE Root 16, GP Swann 33, Ex 2) :*England: 300 runs in 137.6 overs (828 balls), Extras 14 :*GP Swann: 50 off 87 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) :*Innings Break: England - 330/10 in 145.5 overs (MS Panesar 1) :*India 1st innings :*Tea: India - 32/1 in 12.0 overs (G Gambhir 17, CA Pujara 15) :*India: 50 runs in 18.3 overs (111 balls), Extras 1 :*2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 108 balls (G Gambhir 27, CA Pujara 23, Ex 1) :*Drinks: India - 62/2 in 27.0 overs (G Gambhir 33, SR Tendulkar 1) :*End Of Day: India - 87/4 in 41.0 overs (V Kohli 11, MS Dhoni 8) Day 3 :*India: 100 runs in 51.5 overs (311 balls), Extras 3 :*Drinks: India - 113/4 in 58.0 overs (V Kohli 24, MS Dhoni 20) :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 170 balls (V Kohli 29, MS Dhoni 20, Ex 1) :*Lunch: India - 146/4 in 73.0 overs (V Kohli 46, MS Dhoni 31) :*India: 150 runs in 76.6 overs (462 balls), Extras 4 :*V Kohli: 50 off 171 balls (4 x 4) :*New Ball Taken: India 163/4 after 81.1 overs (V Kohli 52, MS Dhoni 41) :*5th Wicket: 100 runs in 316 balls (V Kohli 49, MS Dhoni 49, Ex 2) :*MS Dhoni: 50 off 137 balls (7 x 4) :*Drinks: India - 191/4 in 89.0 overs (V Kohli 62, MS Dhoni 59) :*India: 200 runs in 92.1 overs (553 balls), Extras 9 :*5th Wicket: 150 runs in 396 balls (V Kohli 69, MS Dhoni 74, Ex 7) :*Tea: India - 227/4 in 100.0 overs (V Kohli 77, MS Dhoni 75) :*India: 250 runs in 108.4 overs (652 balls), Extras 10 :*V Kohli: 100 off 289 balls (11 x 4) :*Drinks: India - 269/4 in 116.0 overs (V Kohli 103, MS Dhoni 91) :*End Of Day: India - 297/8 in 130.1 overs (R Ashwin 7) Day 4 :*India: 300 runs in 133.4 overs (802 balls), Extras 10 :*Innings Break: India - 326/9 in 143.0 overs (R Ashwin 29, I Sharma 2) :*England 2nd innings :*Lunch: England - 17/0 in 13.0 overs (AN Cook 1, NRD Compton 14) :*Drinks: England - 48/1 in 29.5 overs (NRD Compton 28) :*England: 50 runs in 29.6 overs (181 balls), Extras 7 :*Tea: England - 81/2 in 46.4 overs (IJL Trott 22) :*England: 100 runs in 57.4 overs (348 balls), Extras 12 :*Drinks: England - 130/3 in 64.0 overs (IJL Trott 50, IR Bell 11) :*IJL Trott: 50 off 106 balls (8 x 4) :*4th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (IJL Trott 30, IR Bell 15, Ex 5) :*England: 150 runs in 73.5 overs (447 balls), Extras 18 :*End Of Day: England - 161/3 in 79.0 overs (IJL Trott 66, IR Bell 24) Day 5 :*New Ball Taken: England 162/3 after 80.1 overs (IJL Trott 67, IR Bell 24) :*4th Wicket: 100 runs in 220 balls (IJL Trott 50, IR Bell 42, Ex 8) :*England: 200 runs in 93.5 overs (569 balls), Extras 20 :*Drinks: England - 206/3 in 97.0 overs (IJL Trott 87, IR Bell 46) :*IR Bell: 50 off 130 balls (9 x 4) :*IJL Trott: 100 off 232 balls (14 x 4) :*Lunch: England - 240/3 in 110.0 overs (IJL Trott 106, IR Bell 61) :*4th Wicket: 150 runs in 330 balls (IJL Trott 81, IR Bell 61, Ex 8) :*England: 250 runs in 113.2 overs (686 balls), Extras 20 :*Drinks: England - 274/3 in 125.0 overs (IJL Trott 127, IR Bell 74) :*4th Wicket: 200 runs in 459 balls (IJL Trott 110, IR Bell 82, Ex 8) :*England: 300 runs in 133.4 overs (808 balls), Extras 20 :*Tea: England - 310/4 in 139.0 overs (IR Bell 87, JE Root 7) :*IR Bell: 100 off 293 balls (13 x 4, 1 x 6) :*England: 350 runs in 153.2 overs (926 balls), Extras 20 :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 117 balls (IR Bell 30, JE Root 20, Ex 0) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2012 Test matches